The invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning surfaces, particularly curved, arched or wavy surfaces and/or surfaces having a changing direction of curvature, for example, on vehicle chassis, metal strip, or unflat plates, with a cleaning device, having an upper section and a lower section and also at least two reversing rollers, which acts with one belt section as the cleaning belt section on the surface to be cleaned, and is fastened at its inner side facing the reversing rollers or rolls to a tension-resistant carrier band or belt, the device having a presser device with a guide for the cleaning belt section, by means of which the cleaning belt section can be pressed against the surface to be cleaned.
Such an arrangement is known, for example from EP 0 813 914 B1, and has proved itself for the cleaning of flat surfaces. Such an arrangement is described in column 1, line 48 through column 2, line 6, as a cleaning device with a belt section as a cleaning section which acts on the surface to be cleaned, and with a presser arrangement on the device that is provided with a guide for the cleaning section.
However, many surfaces to be cleaned have no planar geometry, but are for example curved, convex, or wavy. Such surfaces are frequently found in chassis building in the automobile industry, or in the production of steel sheets before processing by subsequent aligning and smoothing processes. Rotating, cylindrical brushers or brush rollers are frequently used in the cleaning of such uneven surfaces.
In these heretofore known cleaning arrangements for surfaces, the problem exists that the device is brought near the respective surface at a given, predeterminable distance, and the cleaning process is then performed at this distance. Already with regularly curved or wavy surfaces, in particular also with a geometry which changes over the surface, there can thus be unsatisfactory cleaning results, since firstly the bristles or brush filaments at a given selected distance can be deformed such that they cover the wavy surface to be cleaned with a considerable portion of their length or else on the other hand do not contact the surface at all in a given region because of the changing distance.